Things That You Make Me Do, Brat
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Atobe was feeling paranoid with his boyfriend lately. And now there are rumors going around that Ryoma is spending more time with some new kid, rather than with him! "Who is that brat thinking he is that he can steal ore-sama's property!"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Things That You Make Me Do, Brat

Rating: K

Summary: Atobe was feeling paranoid with his boyfriend lately. And now there are rumours going around that Ryoma are spending more time with some new kid, rather than with him! "Who is that bastard thinking he is that he can steal ore-sama's property!"

Disclaimer: I own neither POT nor Sawada Tsunayoshi from KHR. Tsuna's part in this is not enough to be consider as crossover

Warning: boy x boy, obviously. I'm only putting this because I know there are still people out there that hate yaoi

Oh, this is maybe will be only five or four chapters. And they will be short.

Start chapter.

* * *

Atobe Keigo was a very possessive man. He took care of his property with utmost care. And as a return, his property would make themselves very tidy, clean, neat and of course, beautiful. He never asked for more. As long as they were usable and good looking where he can stare or touch, it's all _no problemo_.

But you see; the rule can be applied **only** with things that had no mind of their own. And now, **HE WAS DOWNRIGHT PISSED!**

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHO IS THE BRAT OSHITARI? RYOMA SHOULD NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITH WHICHEVER BLOKE HE FINDS WHEN THEY CLEARLY FLIRT WITH HIM!"

Oh, let's not forget the fact that Hyoutei's regulars were suffering from his tantrum.

Oshitari Yuushi was a very patient man. But there are limits for everything. And now, he swore that Atobe was like a woman on PMS. He pinched the bridge of his nose to avoid an incoming headache.

"Atobe, you're being distrustful with your boyfriend." He said, trying to reassure his best friend.

Atobe ignored him as he glared at the tennis ball in his hand before served his trademark move, Tannhauser. Poor wall have to endure the heavy serve.

The other regulars looked at each other.

"N-Ne, buchou, why don't you ask Echizen himself? Surely he has answer for this." Oohtori said rather meekly. They were currently at the street tennis court. Today was quite lucky. They had the court to themselves as there were no people present in the court. The regulars were sitting at the bench while Atobe clear out the steams from his head. Kabaji stood a little far away behind Atobe.

Atobe sighed heavily, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He stopped serving and glared at nothing in particular.

"Ore-sama doesn't blame Ryoma for this. It's that guy! Who does he thinks ore-sama is! Ore-sama is one billion times better than him! And Ryoma! He should never go with that guy! Ahh! This sucks!" he threw the racket to the ground. The regulars flinched except Oshitari and Jiroh who was currently sleeping on one of the bleachers. It was rare seeing the diva this frustrated. And the only person that can make him like this was Ryoma.

It had all started innocently. Atobe brought his regulars over to Seigaku for a practice match like he had done for the pass months. Imagine his surprise when he couldn't find his boyfriend. Ryoma never skip practices unless it was something important. And the explanation that the brat's teammates were giving was unpleasant.

Flashback

"_Hm, Echizen? His friend came over just now, saying something about catching up with Echizen. Maybe they were old friends from America, since the guy's accent sounded weird and the two of them talked in English." Inui said. Atobe decided to approach him since Tezuka was still in the office with Ryuzaki-sensei, discussing about something for the upcoming ranking match._

_The Hyoutei captain frowned. What friend? Ryoma never told him anything about a friend from America._

"_What does his friend looks like?" he asked out of curiosity. Fuji came up to them with his usual smile._

"_Saa, that guy looked like he's older than Echizen. And he must be a rich kid, since his clothes, watch, shoes and rings looked so expensive. The rings on his hand were rare jewels. I've never seen that type of jewel before, must be a family heirloom." The tensai answered. Atobe frowned harder._

"_And they were so close nya~! Ochibi even bumped fist with him~! I wish ochibi would be like that to me." Kikumaru whined as he and his doubles partner approached the trio. Oishi sighed at his friend's antic._

"_Fuji, did you remember what they were saying in English earlier?" Inui asked the resident sadist of the team. Fuji put a hand on his chin._

"_Hm, the kid's saying something about wanted to spend more time with Echizen, then Echizen looked quite surprise and disappointed and said 'okay, if that's what you want'. After that, they left. I wonder what they were talking about. It's not like Echizen to follow what people want." Fuji finished with his usual smile._

End flashback

Atobe scowled. This is annoying…..

XXX

Okay, that was the third time this week Ryoma skipped practice and not answering his call!

"Tezuka! Ore-sama demands you to call Ryoma now! To the school ground! Ore-sama doesn't care where he is! Ore-sama needs to see him and get a well deserve explanation about what is going on!" Atobe bellowed at the Seigaku captain. Tezuka sighed.

"Atobe."

"What!"

"Shut up."

XXX

The atmosphere at the Hyoutei's courts could not get any worse.

"Hoi! Who said you can rest! Get your ass back and do five hundreds swings!" Atobe barked at some first years. The underclassmen all flinched and unwillingly do what Atobe said. Oshitari almost groaned.

"Atobe, at this rate you'll scare away all the freshmen and soon it'll be only the regulars left, though I doubt Gakuto and Shishido would last too. They look ready grovel down to their feet to skip practice." He said frowning at his captain. The 'Ice King' ignored him as he looked at the entrance of the court. There stood a brown spiky haired boy. The boy was wearing a casual clothes and he looked left and right, seemingly looking for something or someone. Atobe walked up to him as the other members looked at them curiously. The regulars followed behind their captain.

"Who are you? You are not from this school right? Are you looking for someone?" Atobe stated coldly. The boy looked up at the Hyoutei captain and they could see that he was nervous and kind of scared.

"S-Sorry, are you Atobe Keigo-kun, Ryo-Ryoma's boyfriend?"

Atobe's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the mention of his boyfriend's first name. Who is this stranger calling Ryoma with such familiarity?

"Yes, I am. What of it and you haven't told us your name." He said with such coldness that could freeze Sahara desert. The brunet shivered.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm looking for Ryoma since Tezuka-san said he already left. I asked them where possibly he could be. They said this is the first place he'll most likely be." He finished sheepishly.

Atobe growled, "What business do you have with Ryoma?" why does the Sawada name sounded familiar to him?

Before Sawada could reply, his cell phone rang from his pocket. The boy hurriedly slipped a hand into his pocket and a split second later, he brought up an orange cell phone.

"Hello, Ryoma!" the boy said with such relief flooding.

Atobe and his regulars snapped their heads to him and listened intently to him.

"I-I'm at your boyfriend's school, at the tennis court. Where are you? I can't find you anywhere!"

"…"

Sawada's eyes opened wide, "Oh shit, I forgot! W-Wait, how long have you been waiting?"

"…"

Sawada laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. Okay, stay there, I'll come in five minutes!" the boy closed his phone and smiled hesitantly at Atobe.

"S-Sorry, it seems I'm mistaken about something. I'll go now. Bye!" he turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Atobe demanded. Sawada turned around nervously.

"Y-Yes?" he squeaked.

"Are you really _the_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young heir to the Sawada and Vongola family?"

Oshitari's head perked up at the mention of the Vongola.

"Err, yes. What about it?" Sawada asked with a curious face and tone. Oshitari stepped forward.

"Hm, fancy meeting the heir to the most influential family in Italy here in Japan, and all alone to boot. I never knew you were fluent with Japanese, even though your accent is rather weird, I admit." Oshitari said with a hint of smirk. Sawada scratched the back of his head.

"W-Well, I need to learn different kind of language since Vongola and Sawada are international level companies. So far, I only know seven languages. And my tutor keeps saying my Japanese is the most horrible one. I mean, it's not my fault I was raised in Italy all my life." He pouted a bit. Oohtori blushed, as well as the other regulars.

"What relationship do you have with Ryoma?" Atobe growled. Sawada cringed.

"He's-" before he could say anything, his phone rang again. Sawada flipped his cell-phone open.

"Ciao."

"! ! ! !"

Sawada took the phone away from his ear for a moment before he cautiously put it back, "Hai, hai, I'm coming now. No need to bite my head off." He grumbled a bit. He walked away, leaving behind a stunned whole tennis players while still talking on his phone.

Oshitari sighed as he pushed back his glasses with his middle finger, "Well, Atobe-buchou, looks like you really have some tough competition. That was the heir of two international companies. He's bound to be more pampered than you. Ganbatte ne, buchou."

"OSHITARI YUUSHI! ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"

The tensai of Hyoutei bit back a smirk as he went off to do his laps.

* * *

End chapter.

Yes, I love Hyoutei and their pampered asses. This is going to be good…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Things That You Make Me Do, Brat

**Rating**: T now for suggestive theme

**Summary**: Atobe was feeling paranoid with his boyfriend lately. And now there are rumours going around that Ryoma are spending more time with some new kid, rather than with him! "Who is that bastard thinking he is that he can steal ore-sama's property!"

**Disclaimer**: I own neither POT nor Sawada Tsunayoshi from KHR. Tsuna's part in this is not enough to be consider as crossover

**Warning**: boy x boy, obviously. I'm only putting this because I know there are still people out there that hate yaoi

Oh, I have added Dirty pair into this. They're just so adorable and irresistible. Who's with me?

Start chapter.

* * *

_Hyoutei tennis clubroom_

Oshitari flexed his right wrist, adjusting the new wristband weight he got from Gakuto. The redhead had been demanding him to wear it since it's a gift from him. A smile appeared on his face. He just couldn't say no to his cute and adorable boyfriend.

"Oshitari, let's go to Seigaku NOW! Ore-sama called Tezuka just now and he said Ryoma is there!" Atobe barged in with a bright grin on his face. Oshitari looked up from his place on the bench and raised an eyebrow. Now he's got a feeling Atobe was turning bipolar because of the Seigaku's baby.

"Whatever you say, Atobe, but aren't we supposed to have our own practice now?" he asked sceptically. But Atobe just huffed and wiggled one finger.

"Ore-sama thought about that. We can have practice matches with the Seigaku plebeians. Tezuka has agreed to this. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get it why Echizen-kun agreed to date you."

"Of course, ore-sama is an irresistible being, after all."

XXX

A bright grin lit up on Atobe's face when he saw Ryoma on the court having a match with Kikumaru.

"Heh, he won't get away this time." He muttered as he strutted forward to the tennis courts. The rest of the Hyoutei regulars resisted the urge to strangle their captain, sans Jiroh, Ohtori and Kabaji, of course.

"He has my permission to go die now and rot in hell." Shishido muttered darkly.

Ohtori laughed weakly, "Maa, Shishido-san, that's not a nice thing to say." He chided gently.

Gakuto snorted, "Who cares? Yuushi can replace him as the captain." A slight maniacal grin marred his face.

Oshitari groaned and a long suffering look made its way to his face.

Atobe approached Tezuka who was standing with Inui while supervising group of freshmen doing drills. The movement on the courts stopped abruptly at the unexpected arrival of Hyoutei captain. They all stared at him, forgetting the drills and matches they were having. As usual, the one who broke the silence was the cocky prince of Seigaku.

"Tch, monkey king, what are you doing here? We don't have practice matches today." Ryoma asked irritably because of his interrupted match.

Eiji glomped him from behind across the net, "Nya ochibi, he's here for you~!" the hyper active redhead grinned at the slight blush on both the king's and prince's cheeks.

"As if! Ore-sama had decided to grace this place with his wonderful presence and have practice matches with the commoners! Be awed by ore-sama's generosity!" Atobe said haughtily even though the blush on his cheeks stated otherwise. A chuckle caught their attentions. They turned to the gentle tensai of Seigaku who had just finished his match with Momo.

"Aren't they cute, Tezuka? I think Atobe would come here even though he's half across the world only to see Echizen." He smiled harmlessly. Tezuka frowned while resisting the urge to have a breakdown and cry. He's going to need more aspirin supply soon.

Just then, the regulars of Hyoutei barged in with a slight scandalized look on their faces.

"Damn right! Buchou wouldn't care if we're all dead and can't play tennis if it means he can see the brat even for a second!" Shishido shouted and glared accusingly at Atobe. The Hyoutei captain frowned at his fellow teammate.

"Shishido, twenty laps, now!" he barked. Shishido looked baffled.

"What!" an icy glare from Atobe shut him and went on his way to do his laps while grumbling about half-assed buchou.

Tezuka stepped forward and addressed the none-regulars.

"That's it for today's practice. Good job, everyone. The nationals are just around the corner. Don't let your guard down!"

"Hai, buchou!" they bowed and scrammed to leave the courts. The ones that left were the Hyoutei and Seigaku regulars.

"Hm, aren't they look like hell's hound was on their heels by the way they run?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma snorted with amusement. Of course they'd run, you don't want to catch the regulars' insanity.

"Oi Kikumaru, I hope your acrobatic skills are getting better! Coz I'm going to beat you fair and square!"

"Shut up kangaroo! I'm the one who's going to beat you!"

"What the hell was that for mamushi?"

"Fshuuuu, for being an idiot. Stop whining and receive your defeat against Fuji-senpai like a man!"

"What!"

See what I mean?

While this all was happening, Tezuka approached his fellow captain and gave a pointed glare.

"Take care of your problem with Echizen, **now**." The glare that Tezuka was giving him made Atobe actually shuddered a bit.

And so, he approached his bratty boyfriend.

"What?" the brat actually had the gall to ask that!

Atobe gave a strained and icy smile, "Why don't we take this, somewhere secluded?" he asked quietly. The glare Tezuka gave him was drilling hole on his head, and it felt like a demon was breathing down his neck.

And it's fucking scary.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow before shrugged, "Whatever." He walked toward the court's entrance with a grumbling Atobe behind him. They went under a tree with the regulars followed their movement.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright? What if they break up because of this? Oh no, poor Echizen! Fuji, maybe we should-" Oishi, mother hen mode on hyper level.

"Don't worry, Oishi. They're going to be fine. Onee-chan said everything will be fine in the end." Fuji cut off his friend's speech with a smile. Oishi bit his finger and nodded reluctantly.

"But I'm still worried…."

XXX

"Hai, koibito~?" Ryoma pulled out his puppy eyes. Atobe flinched, but held his ground, not wanting to back down.

"That's not going to work, brat." He muttered through gritted teeth. Ryoma pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, what can I do for you today, Keigo-sama?" he asked sarcastically.

Atobe huffed, "Ore-sama would like to hear your explanation about your constant absences from practices and not answering ore-sama's calls?" he said the last part forcefully.

Ryoma turned to him, "Why do I have to tell you?"

Atobe grounded he teeth at his bratty boyfriend's answer, "Of course you have to tell **me**! **I'm** your boyfriend, right?"

Ryoma stared at Atobe for a lengthy time, "Were you worried about me?" he asked with a slight happy tone. Atobe looked taken aback for a second before he started spluttering out nonsense.

"W-what? M-me? Worried a-about y-you? Ha-hahaha... NO! I was j-just…you know…. AGH! Yes! I'm worried! There! Satisfied?"

Atobe finally gave in with slight glare, and a pinkish hue covered his cheeks.

Ryoma chuckled. The glare directed to him.

"What brat?" he asked quietly. Ryoma only shook his head. When he looked up, Atobe was given privilege to see his one of his rare, warm smiles.

"Thanks for worrying about me. But really, it's nothing. Don't worry yourself too much. I know you like to work to death but seriously, you have to start looking out for yourself. What am I going to do with you if you get send to the hospital?" Ryoma frowned cutely. Atobe grew wide eyes at Ryoma's sentences. A warm smile lit up on his face. He leaned in slowly.

"Brat." He said affectionately before closing the distance between their lips. Ryoma, as if in reflex, grew wide eyes before slowly closing them.

Atobe snaked his arms around his waist and held him in place. The prince moaned lowly and clutched Atobe's shirt. Their kiss was just a brush of lips and no involving tongue at all. When they pulled away, Ryoma was still held protectively in Atobe's embrace.

"Are you going to tell me about what's been happening all week?" Atobe raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Ryoma smirked and shook his head.

"Someday." He replied. Atobe huffed and tightened his grip around the smaller boy.

"**I** will get it out of you."

"No need to, monkey king. I will tell you myself when Tsuna goes back to where he belongs."

Atobe stared at him confusedly, "What do you-"

"Ah! Ryoma!" a voice interrupted them. They pulled away and looked at where the voice came only to see a brown spiky haired boy running towards them. Atobe narrowed his eyes as he recognized the boy as the heir of Sawada family. The petite male stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath.

"You really need to work on your stamina, young master." Ryoma drawled with a smirk.

The brunet looked up with a flushed face and glared at Ryoma, "Shut up. I don't play any sport so I'm not a stamina freak like you." He retorted. Ryoma snorted.

"Admit it. You're just too girlish and dainty to be under the sun. What was that word Mukuro used to describe you? Oh yeah, _delicate_." The brunet looked ready to punch Ryoma as the bratty prince flashed an arrogant smirk.

"Of course, what do you expect from the beloved grandson of Timoteo Vongola and little angel of Sawada Iemitsu?" he continued.

"Someday, Ryoma, someday I will get you back….." Sawada muttered.

Ryoma snorted, "Yeah, let's hope by then we're not too old."

Sawada growled.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma suddenly asked. Atobe nodded inwardly at the question.

Sawada straightened up and looked at Atobe in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about this but I have to borrow Ryoma for the day. I hope you won't mind."

Fuck the sweet smile. There's no way Ryoma was leaving now!

"It's alright. Monkey king and I were just talking."

What!

"Err, okay. Let's go then. Uni and Byakuran are waiting in the car."

Who are Uni and Byakuran?

"Jaa ne, Keigo." Ryoma leaned up and pecked his lips briefly.

Before Atobe knew it, Ryoma was already out of his sight.

The only intelligent reaction he can think of at the moment was-

"Huh?"

-that.

* * *

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

O.O It's been ages since I update this. Frankly, I was too occupied with other things that I forgot I still have this going. Gomen, minna-san. Here's a treat. Wuhu~!

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns the series.

Start chapter.

* * *

"He's grumbling again." Gakuto threw a look at the corner of the clubroom.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius." Shishido groaned. Ohtori chuckled helplessly.

Gakuto pouted, "How long this is going to last, na Yuushi?" he turned to his boyfriend.

Oshitari pushed his glasses up, "Saa na, the more Echizen-kun stalls his explanation, the longer he's going to be like this." They looked at Atobe who was grumbling something under his breath.

"Damn gaki, I haven't got any in two weeks and he's off with that pretty boy Sawada. When he's back, I'm going to tell him no sex for one month. He deserves it anyway. Maybe I should tempt him a little. It's going to drive him crazy. Oh, maybe a little affair with his precious buchou would snap him back to reality too. Who are Uni and Byakuran, anyway? Should ask Oshitari about this, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

They all sweat-dropped.

"He's planning something." Shishido muttered.

"Maybe we should stop him. Who knows what Fuji might do to him if he hurts the brat." Gakuto stated.

They all shuddered. Gentle Fuji might be. He's more deadly to deal with than the Rikkai Dai's captain, especially when it concerned a certain Seigaku's super rookie.

"There is going to be a funeral soon, gekokujou…."

"Hiyoshi-kun!

XXX

Two days later, in Hyoutei's clubroom…..

"AGHH! HOW DARE HE IGNORE ORE-SAMA'S CALL! THIS UNACCEPTABLE! UNBELIEVABLE!"

Oshitari rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Atobe, we all know this world doesn't centres on you."

The diva turned to his best friend with a dark glare, "Oh, ore-sama begs to differ, Oshitari. Of course this world centres on ore-sama. Even those angels in heaven would kill to get a piece of Atobe Keigo."

Oshitari rolled his eyes again, "You are so vain."

Atobe huffed, _daintily_, because an Atobe do not huffs like a commoner, "That's it! We're going to do it, Seigaku style!"

The tensai raised an eyebrow, "What are we going to do, and with _Seigaku_ style?"

Atobe smirked, "You'll see."

XXX

"This is **unbelievable**. Not only we skipped the last period and now we look like _stalkers_." Oshitari moaned into his palm. Currently, the eight Hyoutei regulars, sans Jiroh who was sleeping at God-knows-where, were hiding behind a _pole_, a **freaking **_**pole**_, with only their heads showing. How did the thin object managed to hide the eight tennis players were a wonder. Still, they received many weird stares from the students who had just passed the gate of Seigaku. Trust Atobe to do something like this, Seigaku style.

"Shh! Shut up, Oshitari! The brat would hear you and thus he would discover us!" whispered the diva who was staring intently at the gate. They all rolled their eyes, except Kabaji and Ohtori of course.

"Thus." Gakuto deadpanned.

"Yes, it means to-" started the diva.

"We know what it means, baka. But we don't use it in conversation." Shishido muttered.

Atobe smirked haughtily, "Heh, just say you're amazed by ore-sama's choice and wide knowledge of vocabulary."

"You are so vain."

"Said your boyfriend, Mukahi."

"Here he comes!" Ohtori whispered, cutting off the two from their upcoming argue. They snapped their heads to the gate, and sure enough, the little prince was taking his sweet time walking towards the school gate. Just then, a black limo stopped on front of Ryoma. A man in black suit opened the door for Ryoma. The little prince then entered the limo with apathetic face. The MIB went back to enter the driver's seat and drove away.

Silence…

"They took….. a car." Shishido deadpanned.

Oshitari sighed tiredly, "Did you predict this, Atobe?"

"Gekokujou…."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

End chapter.

Sorry it's short. XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own neither POT nor Sawada Tsunayoshi from KHR. Tsuna's part in this is not enough to be consider as crossover

**Warning**: boy x boy, obviously. I'm only putting this because I know there are still people out there that hate yaoi

Start chapter.

* * *

Atobe was smoking, no, literally. His face was so red that it could put Kintaro's hair to shame. Suddenly, his phone rang. And his face turned into a brilliant smile when he read the name.

"Brat!" it was an affectionate nickname, and Atobe was too proud to admit, even though Ryoma already knew it.

"Monkey king." The little prince drawled in a bored voice.

Atobe smirked, "We're going on a date today and you're not allowed to say no! Ore-sama will pick you up at eight, get ready!" and he terminated the call. He started unbuttoned his pyjama as he walked to the shower room.

"Ore-sama will not let you run away again, Echizen Ryoma!"

His phone bip-ed, but Atobe was occupied with the shower to hear.

XXX

Was it wrong for him to start wailing to heaven about this unfairness he was feeling? Why did the fate playing twist with his beautiful self? Were they too jealous of his magnificent skill, grace and look? He, Atobe Keigo was the king of Hyoutei!

"Oh fate, why are you being cruel to ore-sama?" he asked mournfully. Oshitari was wondering to heaven what he had done to deserve this.

Somewhere, in another dimension, a certain Hyuga boy suddenly activated his Byakugan.

"Neji, what's wrong?" his female teammate, Ten Ten, asked.

"I sense someone using fate's name in hate."

"Atobe, listen to me. Maybe you should let Echizen finish this, whatever business he's having, first before you start talking to him about your problem." He stated. Atobe snorted in response.

"Ore-sama can't believe he went to Nami-whatever it was without telling ore-sama first! Ore-sama had gone to his small house while wearing ore-sama's most beautiful suit! And guess what Rinko-san told ore-sama? He went to that undeveloped place with his old friend!"

Oshitari sighed, "Well, I guess it is partly Echizen's fault, after all. He should've explained something to you first without letting you hanging like now."

Atobe groaned, "He wouldn't explain anything to ore-sama, Yuushi, not if ore-sama doesn't being persistent about it. Ore-sama will confront him tomorrow when they're coming to Hyoutei for the practice match."

XXX

"Well?" Atobe stared down at his smaller lover. Ryoma stared back whatsoever.

"Well what?" he asked back. Atobe frowned.

"Where have you been, ahn?" he crossed his arms. Ryoma only tugged down his white cap.

"Around." He answered. They ignored their respective teammates that were currently eavesdropping on them outside the clubroom.

Atobe frowned harder, "Ryoma." He said in warning. Ryoma only shrugged him off.

"What were you doing in Namimori?" Atobe finally asked. Ryoma looked at him in the eyes.

"Nothing, just taking a short walks with a friend."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Atobe stated. Ryoma shrugged again, not really surprised that his boyfriend knew about Tsuna.

"He's a friend, monkey king. No need to get jealous over him." Ryoma smirked at the disbelief expression on Atobe's face.

"You brat, ore-sama is not jealous over that little pint sized snobbish rich kid!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Sure, monkey king, sure."

Atobe gritted his teeth, "You brat…."

"Aren't we going to practice already?"

Atobe stared at his bratty boyfriend intently, "No."

And with that, Atobe pushed Ryoma down and claiming the pink lips.

Outside, the tennis players backed away from the door and walked to the tennis courts while blushing.

"Those two, I can't believe they're getting at it in the clubroom, where anyone could walk in." Oishi massaged his temple with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Mukahi and Eiji snickered, "I bet they wouldn't even bat an eyelash if someone does walk on them." Mukahi suggested.

Fuji pulled a thoughtful poses, "Saa, aren't we supposed to warn Tezuka, Oshitari-san, Kaidoh, Oohtori-kun and Taka-san to not go to the clubroom?" he said while smiling.

Inui grinned and pushed his glasses up, "Where's the fun in that?"

The next day, both teams were given the pleasure of seeing Tezuka and Oshitari blushing like there's no tomorrow.

XXX

"Aren't you going to tell ore-sama about your friend, Ryoma?" Atobe asked as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Both tennis players were currently in Atobe's bedroom after a long making love session.

Ryoma huffed, "It's not my place for me to tell, Keigo, at least not now. But I'll tell you soon, when Tsuna's agree. I made a vow I won't tell anyone. His arrival at Japan was severely secured that only certain people of their family know. He said it's a pain in ass when some of those oldies of Sawada family make many arrangements for him for different reason. One of those that I manage to catch was marriage arrangement."

Atobe's eyed darkened upon hearing the marriage arrangement, "Must be hard being him. I know what's it feels like when you're force into a marriage. Luckily, I managed to free myself from such ridiculous arrangement. Of course, ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "You're so egotistical, monkey king. It was your father that threatened the old council of your family to permanently remove them from the Atobe's family tree if they arrange a marriage for you. I must say, Keisuke-jii-san was quite scary when he says that. I swear some of them wet their pants." He smirked.

The Hyoutei captain softened his eyes as he smiled, "What can I say? Kaa-sama and tou-sama is so attach to you."

Ryoma snorted and smirked, "I know, monkey king. I'm so cute that they would kill to get me as their son's boyfriend."

"Now who's the egotistical one, ahn? Ore-sama is not as bad as you think."

"Mada mada dane, monkey king."

XXX

Oshitari blinked his eyes at the sight of Atobe…sparkling. He took off his fake glasses to make sure that he was not seeing things.

And he did not.

Keigo was practically beaming like a pregnant woman, or someone who got laid. Oshitari decided that the latter was more likely. Especially the former was ridiculous, not to mention disturbing.

"So how's thing with you and Echizen-kun?" he sat on the bench beside Keigo, and almost fall.

For the latter was smiling at him, as in, 'I'm happy and even if you ask me to shave my head bald I would gladly do it' happy, it was a rare sight.

"What the hell, Atobe?" Oshitari did not realize he had just cursed. But Keigo's good mood saved him from more laps around the court.

"Well, Yuushi, my man, isn't life so perfect at the moment? We were given such wonderful opportunity to live our lives to its fullest. Ore-sama couldn't be more grateful."

Oshitari wondered if he belonged to some asylum or a mental institute now.

For he was hearing Atobe called him by his first name and used _my_ in his sentence.

XXX

The Hyoutei regulars blinked at the sight if their buchou's boyfriend walked into the courts like he owned it, which was most likely since Atobe did kind of does.

"Atobe's at the clubroom, Echizen-kun. He will be out shortly." Oshitari said as he continued his rally with Hiyoshi. Ryoma hummed and nodded. He stood there, watching the tensai's match with the future captain of Hyoutei.

After almost half an hour waiting, Ryoma was scowling as a dark aura surrounded him. The regulars backed away from him cautiously.

"Ano, Echizen-kun, are you okay?" of course, sans the meek and soft spoken Oohtori.

Ryoma growled, "No, I am not okay. If that vain stupid over narcissist bastard doesn't come out in two minutes, I'm telling him no physical contact for one month."

The regulars winced at that. They weren't sure of they can handle Atobe if that happens. Atobe-buchou in full bitch mode was harder to tolerate than his usual self.

It would be maddening.

"Well, what do we have here? Are you waiting for ore-sama? Ore-sama feels honoured that you are willing to wait for him."

The overly annoying but sexy voice made Ryoma wanted to maul the oblivious older male.

He turned around with a dark scowl on his face.

"I'll kill you. I'll cut off your hands and legs then feed your inner organs to rabid dogs and let them have a taste of your dick then I'll chain them for days until they couldn't take it anymore and the only thing that they want would be the last thing they tasted which would be your dick and they would craved for your flesh. Oh yes, they would eat your whole body like they never eaten before in their lives." He muttered darkly as a malicious smirk formed on his lips.

They regulars went green at the mental image. Hiyoshi, Shishido and Mukahi went so pale that they could've been zombies. Oohtori looked ready to pass out as he hid behind his doubles partner. Jiroh for once was awake since the whole thing started and looked as if someone told him that his mother was a prostitute. Oshitari was looking at anywhere except Ryoma with his face green and a hand on his mouth, looking like he's going to throw up. Kabaji…..he was standing behind Atobe quietly.

And Keigo blinked.

"Ryoma, koibito-chan, are you okay? Should ore-sama call the family's doctor to check up on you?"

Ryoma's anger was slowly forgotten as he saw pure concern on his boyfriend's face, "I'm not sick, monkey king. What took you so long?" he crossed his arms and glared weakly.

Atobe only smirked, "Well, ore-sama was only taking a shower since practice was over."

Ryoma wondered what in heaven's name made Keigo took a shower like a girl.

"Whatever, you said practice's over. That's good. You're coming with me to Kanagawa."

"What for?"

A smirk, "We're going to Rikkai Dai."

* * *

End chapter.

Hehehe, there's no way I'm leaving Rikkai in any of my POT fanfic. Don't hate me for that, okay? Rikkai is first in my favourite, second would be Hyoutei, then Shitenhouji (I am in love with Shiraishi! Very, _very_ much), then Seigaku, and Fudoumine and then Yamabuki! Oh admit it. All the Yamabuki's regulars look good together when they're wearing their uniforms!

This was the **real** chapter two! But I figured I don't want to end it quickly so I typed another two different chapters! Yeah, we're nearing the end!


End file.
